Talk:Kahyō
Ice Release Being able to use Ice release Kekkei Genkai makes her and her Family member of the Yuki Clan. They said to left Kirigakure, which i believe they lived in fear for people who want to kill them.--Keeptfighting (talk) 12:06, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Was it said that all Ice Release users are members of the Yuki clan?--JOA2014:02, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, in this article -> Ice Release (氷遁, Hyōton, Viz: Ice Style) is the combined nature transformation kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan. ::And even the fact that Kekkei Genkai means Bloodline Limit, let speculate that all ice release user share the same genetic somehow.--Keeptfighting (talk) 18:24, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::And…? While the Yuki clan was famous for its Ice Release, that doesn't mean they were the sole wielders of it. Not to mention that kekkei genkai can be possessed by people of different clans or even villages (see Magnet and Lava).--JOA2018:40, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::oh I forgot about that kind of pseudo-Kekkei Genkai haha, sorry D: --Keeptfighting (talk) 18:49, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::But Something comes in my mind, Wood Release example: its said to be the Kekkei Genkai of the Senju. If we compare wood and ice means other people which are not Senju can use Wood "since birth"? Mei have 3 nature affinity: Fire, Earth & Water. Fire & Earth = Lava, Fire & Water = Boil AND Water & Earth = Wood. But she cant because its genetical sole for "Senju" and People with Hashis Cells. Which means its for Ice the same. So we should add them to the Yuki Clan. --Keeptfighting (talk) 17:18, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :I have not understood your argument. Just because Mei can use water and earth, and has kekkei genkai, it doesn't mean she can use Wood Release. Each combination is a kekkei genkai. And Wood Release is said to be from the Senju because it became heavily associated with the clan through Hashirama. Omnibender - Talk - 18:25, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::To use a Nature Kekkei Genkai you must use two Nature Affinities at the same time and Mei have 3 of them. But she cant combine Earth and Water, because Wood Release is Senju (Hashi) only (and they who have Hashis Cells)! So Ice Release is Yuki Clan only. Kahyou and her Family have to be somehow related to the Yuki Clan, both are from Kirigakure which makes that highly possible. --Keeptfighting (talk) 04:04, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :::You got it the other way around. It's not that you have to have two natures affinities to use a kekkei genkai, it's that when you have a combined nature kekkei genkai, the two natures involved are your affinities. People with kekkei genkai don't have to be from the same family. See Lava Release and Magnet Release. Omnibender - Talk - 17:07, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::I dont really get that because Kekkei Genkai means Bloodline Limit and there have to be some relation. But here is no place for speculations anyway •.•7--Keeptfighting (talk) 23:24, July 10, 2015 (UTC)